Chase x Marshall (NO WE'RE NOT!)
by HavocHound
Summary: Chase and Marshall have always been close friends, except everyone else seems to think the two are more then that. When they find out, they try everything they can to convince the town that they aren't gay. However, nothing seems to go right as always. (Based on the South Park episode "Craig x Tweek")
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey, everybody. Before anybody says anything, I have this fic already done. This is just the first chapter, but the rest will come out over the month during a weekly period.  
**_

 _ **Some of you have almost might have heard that I decided to Discontinue Partners In Fire due to being so busy with work and all. While there were people supportive of this, understanding that real life is more important, there are those who have been convincing me to jut put it on Hiatus until my busy season is over. I'm thinking of doing that, but we'll see. I'm also currently writing the next chapter of Everest Gone Missing so we'll be seeing an update for that soon as well.**_

 _ **As for this fic, it's a humor fic that makes fun of the Chase x Marshall paring based on the South Park episode Craig x Tweek. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

They didn't notice it at first when it started to happen. After all, Chase and Marshall had been hanging out with each other since they were little. It wasn't uncommon to see them acting close. However, Chase had been noticing for the past few months that everybody in Adventure Bay was giving them strange looks. Almost as if they were adoring the two being seen together. Whenever Chase had pounce Marshall in a friendly game of tag he could hear someone say things like how "cute" they were. Or how luck Marshall was to have someone like Chase. It wasn't just in town, it happened back home too. When Marshall shared his dinner one time, he spotted Zuma and Skye giving each other winks. Rocky was even whispering how Marshall was always dotting on "his german sheppy".

That was when Chase was getting suspicious. Being the detective that he was, he decided to watch everyone closely when he was interacting with Marshall. Yet again it was the same. Eyes of adoration, pride, and even hearing the occasional "dawww". Heck, one guy even walked up to the two, gave them a thumb up, and said he supported them all the way. There was even one time when some lady from out of town shouted that he and Marshall were going to burn in hell, but she got ran out of town quickly. The town then gave them ice cream sundaes to make them feel better, but Chase and Marshall didn't feel anything except confusion. Still, they weren't got to say not to free sundaes.

Curious, Chase tried to see if he would get the same reaction if he acted as friendly with the other pups as he did with Marshall. To his shock, this didn't happen. Nobody batted a second eye towards them no matter which pup Chase was playing or interacting with. What really weird him out was when Rubble, who he was trying very hard to be close with, told him that he didn't "run that side of the park" and he should "stay on his commitment to Marshall".

Chase didn't know what the heck he was talking about, and even asked Marshall if there was some promise or duty that he owed him. To Marshall knowledge, there wasn't anything he could think of either. His birthday had already passed. Christmas was months away. He didn't owe him any favors. And he didn't do anything bad to Marshall that resulted in him needing to pay him back in repentance.

Chase was fully flunked on what it was that others were seeing with him and Marshall that the two of them couldn't. Finally, he decided to do the one thing he should have done: ask one of the pups.

Walking towards Skye's pup house, he spotted his little crush drinking some water out of her bowl before coughing into his paw for her attention. "Um, Skye? Can I ask you something?" asked Chase.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Skye, wagging her tail with a smile.

"Well… I noticed that everyone, including you and the pups, keeps treating Marshall and I like we're something special. Why is that? I know we've done some pretty good rescues together, but I don't know why you guys are so… encouraging towards us," he asked, leaning forward for answers.

Skye tilted her head, asking, "Wait, you mean you didn't know? Everyone figured it out a long time ago. You don't need to hide it anymore, Chase. We're all in support of it."

"Support of what?" asked Chase, raised an eyebrow.

Skye snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. We all know."

"No, I don't know! What's going on?!" asked Chase, growling a bit before Skye said a reply that made him freeze from toe to tail.

"About you and Marshall dating, duh!"

Marshall.

Him.

Dating.

Together?

A large _**"WHAT?!"**_ went out so loud that everyone in Adventure Bay paused and looked around before resuming their business. Meanwhile, Chase was staring at Skye with such a big open mouth it could have filled a whole pizza pie. His eyes were bugged out, almost looking ready to come out of their sockets. Skye found the whole thing hilarious and started laughing at the sight. It took Chase a few good minutes to regain his senses and shake his head back to normal.

"I'm sorry, but what the heck?! You think I'm gay?! You think Marshall is gay?! _You think we're gay for each other?!"_ asked Chase, shaking his head in disbelief. "What on earth makes you think that?! I'm not gay! And I certainly don't like Marshall that way!"

"Oh, please," sighed Skye, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to lie, Chase. We've seen how close you guys are. Nuzzling. Playing together alone. Rolling in the fields. Sharing treats. Napping next to each other. It's obvious that you two are heads over tails for each other. Once we all figured out, we decided we would support you both. Because, even if you are gay, you're still our best friends."

"But I'm not gay! I like girls! I like yo-o-o-odeling!" shouted Chase, blushing like a tomato.

"Huh?"

"Never mind! I gotta go!" shouted Chase as he rushed off. _This is insane! My crush thinks I'm boyfriends with Marshall?! Is this really what everyone thinks?_

* * *

Chase decided to find out if that question was true. He asked everyone from his fellow Paw Patrol pups:

"Dude, like, evewyone knows. It's not that bad of a thing, dude. You're still our bwos and all."

"I think it's brave what you and Marshall are doing, Chase. In fact, I can try to invent a machine that can see how good your relationship is doing if you want."

"Of course. It was a shock to me. I though Marshall had a crush on me, but I guess he was more into guys then snow girls. Why is it always the cute ones?"

"When can I expect a wedding?!"

To the citizens of Adventure Bay:

"Why are you asking, Chase? Of course, I know! In fact, I can trim and wash you up to make you look really handsome for your next date!"

"Why I happily happen to have known about your loving love of luscious lust for Marshall, Chase. Makes me wish I had a great gorgeous giggly girlfriend."

"Grandpa says he'll make you some sweets to give to your boyfriend, Chase. If you don't want them though, I'll eat them as your pretend boyfriend!"

Alex's response had scared Chase, but in the end, it turned out everyone really though Chase and Marshall were a couple. Even Ryder.

"Chase, if you're worried about my disapproval then you don't have to fear anything. If it doesn't interfere with our missions, you two can date as much as you want."

Chase didn't know what to do. He tried telling them all he wasn't gay, and neither was Marshall, but they didn't' believe him. In the end, he summoned the spotted dog to his pup house to talk about this problem. This responded in Zuma and Rocky making kissing faces as they passed by much to Chase's annoyance.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Chase?" asked Marshall as he sat down across from the police pup.

"Marshall, I found out why everyone's been treating us so strange lately," said Chase.

"People have been treating us different?" asked Marshall as Chase stared at him with disbelief.

"You haven't noticed?! It's been going on for weeks!" shouted Chase.

"I just assumed everyone was just being friendlier then normal," said Marshall.

Chase rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "No, Marshall. Everybody in town, and even in the Lookout, thinks were dating!"

"Dating?! I didn't know we were dating! Oh, man. Have I been a good partner?! Should I take us out to dinner?! Why didn't anybody tell me I had a lover?!" shouted Marshall, holding his ears in a panic. Chase's response was a slap to the face. "Ow! What was that?! Domestic abuse?!"

"No, that was me knocking sense into you! We're not boyfriends!" shouted Chase.

"But you just said we were?" pointed out Marshall.

"I'm saying everybody _thinks_ were gay," repeated Chase, facepawing. "We're not gay. I don't know how they came across this idea that we are, but we're not… right?"

"No, I like girls too. You know I got that crush on Everest, right?" replied Marshall.

"Then why did you act so worried about being a good boyfriend to me?" asked Chase, stepping back a bit.

"Well, if I was your boyfriend it's only polite to be the best you can, right?" asked Marshall.

"… whatever," replied Chase. "The point is we need to convince everyone we're not gay. If we don't, we'll never have Skye or Everest date us!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" asked Chase.

"Hmm," Marshall rubbed his chin a bit before his eyes lit up. "I got it! We fake out deaths. Wait it out of a few weeks. Get our fur changed into different colors. Then come back as two new pups with new names to retake our old positions."

"… let's call that Operation: Not Happening," replied Chase, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I think I got an idea. All we need to do is stop acting so close and we'll be fine."

"Wait, you wanna stop being friends?" asked Marshall, whimpering.

"We'll just be pretending. All we do is just ignore each other and have very little interaction. Eventually, the others will see we're not really a couple and this whole thing will clear out," replied Chase.

"But what if one of us is having an emergency? Like we're attacked by ninjas?! Or poisoned by snakes?! Or Micheal Bolton is singing in the park?!"

"I'm sure that's not going to happen, Marshall," replied Chase. "Now, once we get there. We don't talk to each other. We don't do anything with each other. We'll give it a few days and see how it goes. Okay?"

"Okay... but seriously if Micheal Bolton starts singing I'm going to scream for help."

* * *

The plan was put into gear as soon as the two woke up the next morning. They didn't play with each other. They didn't look at each other. They pretty much ignored each other entirely. The others quickly noticed as they saw their so called famous gay couple just doing their own thing.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Skye, looking at Marshall swinging on the swing in the playground while Chase was napping under a tree. "They haven't said a single word to each other all day."

"Maybe they're having a fight?" asked Rocky. "I'm sure things will be fine tomorrow.

To their shock, the same thing happened again. Chase and Marshall barely acknowledged that the two were even in the same room, much less existed. It was making the other pups worry.

"Are you guys having a fight?" asked Rubble to Chase somewhere around mid-afternoon.

Chase just paused and shrugged. "No, we're not."

When Rubble replied this to the others, they were all in serious thought. "It sounds like Chase is trying to hide the pain inside," replied Rocky, rubbing his chin. "I wonder what they fought over?"

"How long does a fight normally last in a welationship?" asked Zuma, scratching his ears.

"Not this long. Must be serious," replied Skye, looking determined. "We have to get them back together! And I know just the way!"

* * *

"Hey, Chase?" asked Skye, walking over to her friend's pup house the next day. He was reading a Batman comic when he noticed her and looked up. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" asked Chase, tilting his head.

"I need your help with something in the Lookout tonight. Just the two of us. That okay?" asked Skye, blinking her eyes in a cute yet flirty way. It made Chase turn red as his thoughts began to turn.

 _Is she asking me out?! She must think I'm not gay anymore! Yes! The plan is working!_ Thought Chase with a party going on in his head. "O-Of course! Anything for you, Skye!"

"Great! Just meet me in the living room. Oh, and wear something nice to wear like that tuxedo you wore to Barkingburg!" said Skye as she rushed off.

"I will!" shouted Chase as he quickly ditched his comic book to get ready for his date. "I better take Katie up on that offer to make me look good!"

* * *

Chase, all cleaned, primed, and dressed, made his way to the living room with a set of fresh roses in his mouth. He had spent three hours getting ready for this, and already he was picturing what his life would be like with Skye as his girlfriend. _Soon, we'll be mates. Get married. Have puppies. Watch them grow. Retire to the Bahama's. Grow old. And peacefully pass away in our beds before an eternity in heaven. Life is good!_

He entered the living room, noticing a small table with candle already lit. There were two plates of warm spaghetti and meatballs all set up. Chase chucked as he saw the cliché sight. _Somebody's been watching the Lady and the Tramp._

Setting the flowers on the table, he sat down in front of one of the plates and began to wait for his date to arrive. He started to daydream and plan out their future anniversaries when he was suddenly tapped from behind. Thinking it was Skye, he turned around. "Hello, my beautiful future maaaaaaarshall?!"

Chase's mouth dropped in shock as he was a nose touch away from his best friend who was also dressed in a tux, only it was red instead of blue. "Chase? What are you doing here? Where's Zuma?"

"Zuma? What are you talking about?"

"Zuma said he needed some help and I should come in dressed in my best clothing," replied Marshall, looking confused. "I don't know why though. He just said it was important."

"… oh, no." Chase lowered his head and groaned. "They set us up for a date!"

"Wait, really?!" asked Marshall as he blushed and began to step back. "But I thought this whole 'no speaking' thing was working!"

"Apparently, it worked too well. They must have thought we were having a fight and want us to make up" growled Chase as he glared at the table in anger. "Damnit!" He swiped one of the meatballs and started to swallow it whole. Unfortunately, he swallows it too fast that it got stuck in his throat.

Chase's eyes widened as he found it hard to breath and began choking. Marshall, seeing this, quickly positioned Chase on the table and got on top of his back. He wrapped his paws around Chase's chest and began to perform the heinrich maneuver.

Meanwhile, the other pups were wondering if their plan was going well. They stayed quiet until they heard gasping and grunting, making them raise their eyebrows. "I'll check it out," replied Rocky as went for the door leading to the living room and opened it. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Due to the positioning and motions of Marshall and Chase, it looked like something else was happening. Something that wasn't dinner or saving a pup's life from choking. Something a little more 'adult'. Blushing like crazy, Rocky turned away and slowly walked back to the others.

"Well?" asked Skye.

"… I think it's safe to say they aren't fighting anymore," replied Rocky, thinking about what he saw. _And here I thought Chase would be the one on top._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry this is late. I had computer problems and some heavy workload since it's the season times. Plus, I'm interviewing for this job out in Albany. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Chase was not amused after their so called "dinner date". His plan had failed completely, and the aftermaths of the said failure were nothing short of embarrassing. For some reason, the pups and Ryder thought he and Marshall had _mated_ which Chase would never do even if he was having his eyes ripped apart by screeching apes with white hot knives. The other pups looked at him and Marshall with blushes while Skye could be seen with a nose bleed every now and then. What wasn't helping was Marshall who was asked by Zuma how "his desert was" and the dalmatian replied it was "nice, cold and hard". Of course, what Marshall had meant was the rocky road ice cream that had been left for them.

The worst of it was when Ryder had asked Chase and Marshall to privately head up to the Lookout, saying it was serious. The two did so, dressed in their Paw Patrol gear just in case they were being sent out for a mission. When they arrived, Ryder was standing in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" shouted Chase as he and Marshall stood in attention.

"There's no need for that, Chase," chuckled Ryder, shaking his head. "I didn't summon you two for a mission."

The two pups looked at each other in confusion. "Then why did you summon us, Ryder?" asked Marshall.

"Well, I heard about what happened last night," replied Ryder, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry if the other pups pushed you guys so far, but I guess it worked out in the end, huh?"

"Wait, Ryder sir! We weren't-"

"While I understand you care about each other, and I'm happy, we need to set a few boundaries when it comes to sex. Specifically, butt sex," replied Ryder as he pressed on his Pup Pad making the TV appear. To both the pups embarrassment, and shock, a picture of a fluffy dog's rear with their tail pointed up appeared on the screen with the words "How To Have Safe Butt Fun Love! Dog Addition."

"What… the…." replied Chase, slowly turning white.

"We're going to watch this video and discuss what we see so you two know the importance of safe gay sex. Ready?" asked Ryder.

Before either pup could say no, he pressed the play button much to their dread. To their second surprise, the first dog to appear was none other than a very familiar greyhound that made them gasp and force their jaws to drop. The dog was sitting on a bed with black velvet decoration as he gazed into the mirror with a smile.

" _Hi there. I'm Speedy. Some of you might know me as the actor who plays Apollo the Super Pup on TV. Yes, I know it's a surprise to see me here, but I decided to make this for all my fellow homosexual dogs out there who might be thinking of taking the next step in their relationship."_

 _ **APOLLO THE SUPER PUP IS GAY?!**_ Thought both Chase and Marshall which shattered their minds.

… _and we're going to see him have sex… I'll never be able to watch the show again…_ thought Chase in his mind as he felt his brain hurt.

 _Well there goes my Apollo x Cassandra fanfiction stories…_ thought Marshall with disappointment. _Stupid Apollo x Spider King fans… I can't believe they were right!_

And so, began a long four hours.

* * *

When the movie was finished with an "explosive climax" the two pups went back down with thousand-yard stares on their faces. They silently walked out until they were in the living room where they stared at one of Rubble's Super Pup posters where all they could see was their hero screaming as he took it right up his rear cheeks.

"We just spent four hours watching Apollo the Super Pup bang various guys in various positions with various partners, toys, and fetishes…" replied Chase.

"Yup," replied Marshall.

"Images we will never be rid of no matter how much brain bleach."

"Yup."

"And everyone thinks were doing that now."

"Yup."

There was a long silence until Chase removed his police cap and laid it on the floor. "Well, that's it for me. I see no point in living anymore. I have completely lost all hope and only wish for the sweet embrace of death. I'm going to get some chocolate, eat it in my pup house, and wait to pass away. Goodbye, Marshall. It was nice knowing you."

"Okay, I'm going to go on the computer for a bit."

The two went their separate ways.

* * *

After a few hours of joining some certain groups on , and writing his first ever now canon romance, Marshall decided to go see if Chase had successful killed himself. If anything, he could finally get his Stone Temple Pilots albums if he was a goner. When he went inside, he saw Chase lying on his back, eyes closed, and holding a single lily in his paws right next to some chocolate bars that were open and half-eaten.

"Hey, Chase are you dead yet?" asked Marshall. He got no answer. "Chase?"

He shook him a few times. Then he decided to really test it out by hovering his butt over Chase's face. Grunting as hard as he could, he let out a small fart that whiffed its way into Chase's nose, but got no reaction. "Huh, I guess he is dead."

"No, I'm not," growled Chase, sitting up and glaring at Marshall as he got up while pushing his rump away. "I was just sleeping until the smell of your ass woke me up. Also, lay off the sausages." He then glared at the chocolate and pointed, "Why isn't this working? I ate enough chocolate to be singing with the angels by now."

Marshall picked on up and read the back. "New Safe Dog Chocolate. Dogs can eat this and not get sick." This resulted in Chase smacking his head against the wall of his pup house repeatedly. "You really need to read the back of these things.

"Shut up, not only does everybody think we're gay, everyone thinks were mates now too, and I can't die properly" replied Chase as he paced inside his pup house, Marshall watching him. "We need a new plan."

"What about-"

"We're not faking our deaths."

"Then I got nothing," replied Marshall, shrugging.

Chase paced around a bit more before smiling as another idea came to him. "I got it! We'll break up!"

"Break up? But we're not dating," pointed out Marshall.

"Yes, I know that, but everybody thinks we are. If we do a public break up then everybody will stop treating us like we're a couple. It's the only way to make things back to normal," replied Chase as he got up and grabbed Marshall's shoulders. "We just got act like it's real.

"B-b-but you know I'm nervous when it comes to acting!" replied Marshall, whimpering.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead, and everything will work out. Trust me. This cannot go wrong in any way!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry guys. I forgot to upload this during the weekend. I finally had a break from work, since I'm moving to my new job in Dec, so I forgot about this. Thanks to Rouge50 for his review which reminded me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Chase made sure that everything was perfect for their little scene. He had chosen for the "breakup" to happen in the park where everybody was out playing or enjoying the beautiful day given to them. His teammates were playing Frisbee nearby while families and friends were interacting with each other. Chase himself was waiting for Marshall to arrive so they could get this started.

His only hope was that Marshall wasn't _too_ nervous to perform and make it look forced. They had practiced a bit last night and hopefully it would go well. Marshall even asked what to do if he forgot the lines, but Chase said to improvise. All that mattered was that it looked like they were breaking up and that was it.

 _And then all this madness will end,_ thought Chase as he spotted a nervous Marshall walking towards his direction. _And that's my cue._

"Oh, Marshall, there you are!" shouted Chase as loud as he could, getting some people's attention on them, including his friends. "I was hoping you would show up."

"Oh, Chase. My dear and loving… uh, mate… what is that you wanted to talk about?" asked Marshall, nervously smiling as he looked around and waved his paw.

"Marshall, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we should break up," replied Chase.

Gasps were heard as everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the duo much to Chase's amusement. Marshall, on the other hand, looked to be shivering. "W-w-why?"

"It's true that we had a great time together, but I'm afraid its just not working out. I think it might be best if we remained friends," replied Chase.

"… R-really?" Marshall lowered his head before lifting it up and glaring at Chase in anger. "Well, who the hell is Michael first, Chase?!"

Chase blinked and tilted his head. "Who?"

"You know who exactly I'm talking about," growled Marshall as he stomped his way towards a confused Chase. "I saw you writing a letter to Michael with an XOXO on it?! You think I didn't hear you whisper his name when we made love?! I thought about forgiving you, but you're always like this! Commanding others and using them before your done with them!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Chase in shock. _What is he doing?!_

"Oh, don't act all like the you're the victim here. Just because you lead Paw Patrol doesn't mean you can lead dogs like me around with hugs and kisses before you toss them away like used tissue paper! I loved you, Chase! I thought the world of you, but I guess I was wrong into believing that such a thing as true love exists when there are those out there who tear out your heart and rip it to shreds."

"Marshall, stop! This isn't part of the plan!" shouted Chase as he saw more and more people glaring at him, even Skye was giving him a look that said he wanted to tear his throat out. "You're making me look to be the bad guy here!"

"Oh, you're never the bad guy. It's always my fault. I'm not good enough. I'm not strong enough. I can't make my own decisions," cried out Marshall as tears began to come down his face. "Well, love doesn't come with a plan. It comes with tender, care, and love with a warm hug beside the one you love, but you got spikes, Chase. Y-y-y-you got s-s-spikes!"

Before anybody could say anything, Marshall ran away crying his heart out leaving a dumbfounded Chase and a saddened audience. "Marshall, wait!" shouted Skye as she rushed out to stop him, but he was long gone. Turning around, she glared at Chase and walked up to him before delivering a slap in the face. "How dare you! You're a monster, Chase!" She turned around with a huff and walked away.

His other friends soon followed all glaring at him.

"Bastard."

"Jerkass."

"Heartbreaker."

It wasn't just them. Everyone in Adventure Bay's park was glaring at him and mumbling how much of a horrible pup Chase had been. All Chase could do was just stare there in shocked before facepalming. _I'm going to kill him…_

* * *

Getting back to the Lookout was a pain. Word of his "betrayal" towards Marshall had already spread and he was sure the entire town was hating him. Worse still, when he got to the Lookout, Ryder told him that they were going to have a long talk and he said it in a tone that spoke of punishment.

He waited for Marshall in his pup house which wasn't long before the smiling Dalmatian appeared. "Well, that went well. Don't you think?"

SPLAT!

Marshall blinked for a moment before licking the orange off his face. "Hey, what giv-why are you covered in fruit?"

Chase slowly pulled a banana peel off his ear as he calmly spoke, "Oh, just the town expressing how much they hate me after you _**MADE ME LOOK LIKE A MONSTER!"**_ His yell managed to spoke Marshall off his paws. "What the heck was all that?!"

"S-sorry! I panicked, and so I just improvised like you said! I tried to make it real!" replied Marshall.

"Not **that** real?! Everyone now thinks I like to tear hearts apart and use people like they were tissues?! I've been getting insults and fruit thrown at me thanks you!"

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad," said Marshall, nervously.

"Rubble crapped in my water bowl," replied Chase, deadpan.

"Okay, so maybe I screwed this up…" Marshall rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "I got it! We just need to get back together!"

"Oh, and how are we going to do that when everybody is looking at me as if I'm Hitler's dog?" replied Chase.

"Look, I got us into this mess. I can get us out," replied Marshall. "Just be at the train station at… 1PM and I'll take it from there! Just play along!"

"Fine, but if this doesn't work out. I'm going to take your fake death idea and apply it to myself," replied Chase.

* * *

Just like he promised, Chase was waiting for Marshall at the train station. Citizens were walking past him, glaring at him, which only made him whimper a bit. He really hoped whatever it was that Marshall was planning it was going to work out. _Either that or I'll have to move to a new state._

Chase heard the nearby train coming into the station when suddenly there was a loud _"NOOOOOOO!"_

"Huh-OOF!" shouted Chase as he was knocked off his haunches and fell hard on his back. Moaning in pain he looked up to see a crying Marshall on top of him.

"Chase! Don't do it! Don't kill yourself!" shouted Marshall as loud as he could getting everyone to look at them.

"Kill myself? Wha-" Chase was cut off by Marshall's paw on his mouth.

"Oh, Chase! Throwing yourself into that train wasn't going to solve anything! Thank the stars I found your suicide note before the worst could happen!" yelled Marshall, throwing his paw up on his forehead in a dramatic pose. "Oh, Chase forgive me! Forgive me for my foolishness for not realizing the truth! I know everything, you don't have to pretend!"

"Pre… tend?" asked Chase.

"Yes, pretend! I know now that Michael was blackmailing you into becoming his boyfriend or else he would kill me with a hired assassin from Russia!" cried out Marshall, who hugged Chase's neck so tight he started to turn blue. "But it's all over now! Michael was feeling so guilty he told me before jumping to his death off a cliff nearby! I ran to apologize, but I found your note and feared I would not make it in time to save you! Forgive me, Chase, my only true and honest love!"

"I… can't… breathe…" hissed Chased, slowly losing focus.

"Oh, I love you too, Chase!" cried Marshall before he did something that made Chase's eyes bulge out. He pressed his lips against his own and made a wet smacking kiss.

"Awwwww," replied everybody as they began to clap and howl with joy.

"See, told you it would work," whispered Marshall as he continued to hug Chase.

"… I can see… heaven…" replied Chase as he felt his very soul leaving his body.

"Oops, sorry," said Marshall as he dropped Chase, letting him breath. "You okay?"

"… hate you…"

"Yeah, I love you too," replied Marshall as he waved to the crown while also using his other paw to help raise Chase's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I apologize for taking so long to update this. I recently moved to Albany and had no internet in my apartment until now. This is the end of the fic, like I said only four chapters, and my last Paw Patrol update for the year. I'm going to be spending the rest of the month focusing on my new job but I will update my Choose Your Own Adventure on Deviant art. Starting in the beginning of the new year we'll open up with an update for Zuma's Fear.**_

 _ **The last update in general I intend to do is Dragon Rider.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

"Well, the good news is that nobody hates you anymore," replied Marshall as he poured the gasoline all over his fire truck. He and Chase had taken their vehicles up to the mountain to enact Marshall's plan along with some petroleum cans.

"Yeah, it's just that everyone thinks we're going to get married after your _loving_ confession… also you _stole my first kiss!"_ shouted Chase, glaring at a blushing Marshall. "Do you know how many times I practiced my first kiss being with Skye? I kissed pillows, bears, mirrors, even a blow-up doll of her once!"

"A what doll?"

"Never mind," replied Chase as he got behind his police car and start pushing it forward towards the direction of a cliff. "Still, you did sacrifice your first kiss to help me. So, I'm grateful for that Marshall."

"Oh, you weren't my first kiss," replied Marshall who was pushing his fire truck.

"Wait, what?! When did you get kissed?" asked Chase with wide eyes, nearly stumbling on his way towards the cliff.

"You remember that one time we had to go save Puplantis a few months ago as merpups? Saving the king and his daughter from the giant sea monster? Well, his daughter ended up kissing me by accident when I pushed her out of the way from one of those tentacles. Turns out that kissing in Puplantis equals to getting engaged so I almost married her," replied Marshall, calmly. "And I was not ready to be married and become a king."

"How did you avoid it?" asked Chase as their vehicles tattered off the cliff.

"Oh, I told her that I was gay and in love with you," replied Marshall as he with one final push both vehicles fell off the cliff and crashed repeatedly until reached the bottom and exploded into a ball of fire.

"… wait a minute," said Chase, realizing what Marshall had just said. "You told her that we were gay?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a good lie," replied Marshall, smiling as he took off his paw patrol collar and threw it over the cliff.

Chase did the same thing before asking, "Um, Marshall. Has the princess stayed in contact with the rest of the team since that time?"

"I think she and Skye are best buds. They talk almost every week online thanks to the communicator Ryder gave them. Why?" asked Marshall, tilting his head.

Chase just continued to stare at Marshall for a long, long time. He calculated how much force he would need to throw Marshall off the cliff and into the fire. He then calculated how long second-degree murder was in jail for a pup his age. _I'll kill him later. Not worth it now. But one day… oh, one day…_

"Anyway, I'm glad we went with my plan. With this in effect, we are officially dead," replied Marshall, smiling. "Now we just rough it out at that hidden cabin I found during a mission out in the woods for a bit and come back with a new look. Nobody will think we're Marshall and Chase back from the dead."

"And we wouldn't have to if you kept your mouth shut," whispered Chase, grumbling. "Anyway, let's get going. How… rough is this cabin anyway?"

"Well, there is no TV, no lights, no toilet, no food, no running water, and I think it's home to a nest of cobras, but I think we can make do. Let's go," replied Marshall as he leads the way.

Chase began to calculate how quickly he could die by throwing himself off the cliff before deciding it was not worth it and moved on to follow Marshall.

* * *

***Eight Months Later***

Ryder had gathered the remaining members of Paw Patrol for an important announcement. Even Everest had been invited to take part in this 'special occasion' since she lived so close by. All the pups stood in attention outside the Lookout as Ryder walked over to them. "Pups, I know it's been a hard eight months since we… lost Chase and Marshall."

The entire team lowered their head in mourning. "At least they're together forever now," muttered Rubble.

"I just wish we could have said goodbye," replied Rocky as Everest blew her nose with a tissue.

"As you know, I've been looking for some new pups to replace them and give you guys playmates. I finally found two pups who are not only as skilled as Chase and Marshall, but they also know each other as well." Ryder stepped back and let two new pups they have never seen before coming forward. One was a pure white dog with a smiling expression and wide eyes full of excitement while the other was a blue furred German Shepherd. "Pups, these are Marcus and Trigger."

"Hi, there," replied Marcus as he walked up to them with a smile. "Glad to meet you guys. I'm Marcus and this is my friend Trigger."

"What's up," replied Trigger as he looked at the team with a smirk. "Hope you don't mind us joining. We've been waiting a long time to do this."

The team all looked at each other. Unsure of what to do. Finally, Skye walked over and extended a paw to Trigger. "Welcome to the team, Trigger. Chase will be missed, but we all have to move on."

"Thanks, and coming from such a cute pup like you must mean a lot," replied Trigger with a wink making Skye blush and the rest giggle.

"Ignore him, he's kinda of a flirt," replied Marcus bumping his paw into his friend's head.

"Only to the pretty ones," replied Trigger, making Skye blush again.

"Well, why don't we show you around?" asked Rocky as he lead the group inside. "You're going to love living here. It's the best home in the world."

"I'm sure it will be. Much better then that one old cabin we were in with the snakes and rotting bodies," replied Marcus.

"Woah, you actually slept in such a place?" asked Zuma in awe.

"Nah, after we buried those bodies we walked over to some Jake fellow on the mountains and he gave us a room for free after hearing our story. I also got to do some cool snowboarding while up there," replied Marcus.

"Jake's my owner. He did say some pup managed to break my record on the sixth slope. Was that you?" asked Everest.

"Yeah, totally. You wanna board sometime?" asked Marcus

"Sure do!" replied Everest, eyeing Marcus with interest.

Ryder watched as his pups interacted with their new friends and felt relief that everything was going to be okay. "I wonder how Marshall and Chase are doing up there?"

* * *

***Meanwhile in Heaven***

Said two pups, who were now the proud owner of white angel wings and halos, were watching down as two new handsome pups that their crushes were totally into joined the team and quickly proved themselves.

"So… what did the Book of Life say was going to happen in their futures?" asked Chase, muttering to Marshall.

"Marcus marries Everest and has six children while Skye ends up with Trigger with four. They become international rescue stars and when they finally pass away the entire nation mourns their death while they are remembered in history forever," replied Marshall, deadpan.

The two were silent for a long time until Chase turned to Marshall and said. "Just so you know. I blame you for this."

"Hey, at least my plan sorta worked!" replied Marshall.

"Yeah, except instead of pretending to be dead we managed to get killed thanks to your super-secret hide out. I think you said, and I quote, 'we can make do'?!" shouted Chase.

"Hey, at least our deaths were quick," replied Marshall, nervously grinning.

" _ **Your death**_ was quick because you slipped off the bed and broke your neck. I was poisoned by snakes, ate bad berries that made me have diarrhea, and I died cold, alone, and scared. To make it worst, I'm in hell thanks to you and your little lie to some princess who you didn't want to marry," replied Chase.

"How are we in hell? We're both in heaven," replied Marshall, pointing at the halo above his head.

Chase glared at him before turning to a nearby wiener dog angel walking down the clouds. "Hey, Frank. Did you make those dinner plans with your wife?"

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be great. You two should come with us. Nothing wrong with a little double dating," replied Frank before flying off.

Chase glared at Marshall who nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, look at it this way… you always have me, Chase."

"… like I said. I'm in hell."


End file.
